legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and one of the most well known heroes in video gaming alongside Mario. His theme Likes: Running, his friends, making new friends, adventures, stopping Eggman, break-dancing, rock music, relaxing, being a hero, challenges, racing, saving the world, showing off, proving he's the fastest, speed, spending time with his friends, having time to himself, joking around with his enemies, peace and serenity, natural scenery, his Werehog abilities, chili dogs Dislikes: Evil, his friends in danger and anyone who threatens them, losing, Dr. Eggman and his robots in general, his enemies, deep water, getting wet, eggs, slowness, when Amy gets angry, when Amy brings out her hammer, when someone insults his speed, waiting, seeing someone cry, being impersonated and thought to have turned evil, having to give up or run away from a battle, when someone claims to be faster then him, being unable to run, looking scary, ugly and unrecognizable as a Werehog, acting slow, slow things History Sonic has protected his world from Dr. Eggman for so many years. He is close friends with both toons and anime alike. But during the Toon/Anime war Sonic was part of the Anime Empire and his best friend Tails was with the toons. However, we later found out that Sonic left the Empire after seeing horrible things that were done to the toons. He later thought of joining the toons, but then he saw Myotismon with the toons. And because of this, the toons had become corrupt and they wanted all things Anime dead. Sonic vanished after the war and no one knew what became of him until he appeared on his home planet of Mobius and rescued Sora and Red. Best Friends: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Knuckles Riso, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob Squarepants, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, Mario, Naruto Uzumaki, Sly Cooper, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Spyro the Dragon, Cole MacGrath, Delsin Rowe Worst Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Zeus, Shinnok Relationships Tails (Best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) Tails is Sonic best friend as the 2 are always their for each other on their adventures. They met a long time ago. Tails was a kid who bullied a lot and Sonic was the first person to stand up for him. After he met Sonic, Tails became his sidekick and the 2 have been the best of friends and a great team. But Tails' dad Myotismon does not like Sonic because he has stopped pretty much all his plans in the past and Sonic has turned Tails against his dad before. The reason for this is because Sonic is trying to protect Tails from the side of evil. Amy Rose (Self-proclaimed girlfriend) Knuckles the Echidna (Best friend and rival) Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally and arch rival) Blaze the Cat (Close friend and partner in combat) Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) Knuckles Riso Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Spongebob Squarepants Jimmy Neutron Timmy Turner Danny Phantom Mario Naruto Uzumaki Sly Cooper Cole MacGrath Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell Spyro the Dragon Delsin Rowe Legend of the Multi-Universe Series Sonic came along with Shadow and Silver to aid Team Prime, who was about to be destroyed by Dreadwing, Aku, Freddy, Sauron and the Witch King Ringwraith. When he found out that Meleficent Jafar and Dr. Facilier were there, he was not pleased...and did not believe it when informed that Myotismon was a prophesied savior of the Multi-Universe. He told everyone how he met Myotimson, how he turned Tails evil, how he tried to have his best friend tried to kill him. Sonic was still angry at Myotismon as he told the heroes some truths about what Myotismon has done in the Toon/Anime War. Then Optimus and a few others told him the truth and brought him to his senses. Now Sonic is convinced that it will take time for him to forgive Myotismon, but has declared that he will try to work with his old enemy somehow. The Wrath of God of War Rises Meister of War The Legend of Maka Albarn LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius InFAMOUS 1 & 2 (Crossover Style) InFAMOUS: The Three Heroes (From Nothing To Something) 4446.jpg 026sonic-1.jpg 028sonic.jpg 039sonic-1.jpg 3327461a6b1117860596c84b380dec46_sonic.jpg images 200.jpg images113.jpg polls_Sonic_X_1143_556298_answer_1_xlarge.png Sonic.jpg Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-_17.png sonic-the-hedgehog.png sonicx007_0800x600.jpg 1 sonic looking.jpg 88.jpg 070sonic.jpg 78.jpg 87.jpg 936full-sonic-x-screenshot.jpg 16813084 jpeg_preview_large.jpg 41808521_640.jpg -But-I-didn-t-Do-anything-sonic-x-14221611-381-361.jpg giphy.gif i-m-sonic-and-i-approve-this-club-sonic-x-24337076-645-488.jpg Sonic X.JPG sonic_by_sonicisawesome2003-d6fhlkk.jpg sonic-x-810151l.jpg sonic-x-970202l.jpg tumblr_mm1ohzKEZt1s201hzo1_400.gif 00000.jpg 006sonic.jpg 95.jpg 441.jpg char_3984.jpg char_7685.jpg ll.jpg 300px-SonicSonicUnderground.jpg 968full-sonic-x-screenshot.jpg 259843_1308782737863_400_300.jpg 47780724924516228012.png char_1711_thumb.jpg Friend_or_Foe_1.PNG gfs_56867_1_21.jpg images115.jpg is-sonic-dead-or-is-sonic-sleeping-sonic-and-amy-12053019-640-480.jpg sonic2.jpg tumblr_inline_mqqcgq9iXG1qz4rgp.jpg sonic and chaos emeralds.jpg sonic super determined.jpg sonic super full view.jpg sonic super grr.jpg sonic super hrrr.jpg sonic super i can do this.jpg sonic super ready attack.png sonic super saiyan pose.jpg sonic super yell.jpg sonic super tough.jpg sonic confident.png sonic dash.jpg sonic doesn't know.jpg sonic eh smile.png sonic hehe.jpg sonic huh.jpg sonic hurt.jpg sonic run.jpg sonic urk.jpg sonic with flower oh.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Mentors Category:Action Hero Category:Sibling Category:Animals Category:Partner Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Royalty Category:Speedsters Category:Chaos Force Users Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Likable Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Sonic and Sally Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryan Drummond Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Griffith Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Roger Craig Smith Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel Vincent